Did Not See That Coming
by Cozztheawesome
Summary: Jacobs cousin Abby comes to la push for the summer but what happens when a certain wolf sees her read to find out. i suck at summaries but its a good story please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey people of fanfiction this is my first story so don't be too hard on me but please write a review so I can write better stories,

I also do not own all of the characters most of them belong to Stephanie Meyer (I really wish I did)

I woke up and turned off my alarm, I could never have guessed this would be the week that changed my life forever. You're probably wondering who am I, I'm Abby Black. I'm a Quileute Indian but I no longer live on the Res. My rents moved when I was 7. I'm now 15 and I get to back to La Push today for my Uncle Billy's birthday. I don't remember that much about my home town but I distinctly remember the bon fires, I always got distracted with the colors of the flames because the used logs from the salt water which turned the flames green I wonder if they still do that? The stories were also amazing my uncle can tell them so well, I do remember one story in particular, and I think it had to do with the Quileute warriors protecting people from the cold ones, of something like that. I just can't wait to spend a whole summer with my older cousin Jacob, I'm being completely sincere.

"Abby c'mon we're leaving NOW" my dad called to me.

"I'm on my way down" I said, "take a freakin' chill pill" I muttered the last part.

I got into the car turned on my iPod and quickly fell asleep. I got absolutely no sleep last night I'm not quite sure why but that is beside the point.

The next thing I know someone is shaking me awake. I look up its Jacob. Holy crap he has definitely grown up, he has _a lot_ of muscles.

"Hey Jacob." I say sleepily.

"Nothin much cuz."He replied

"Hey Jake, I have question" he nodded as we began to walk towards his house."Since when did you get tall and get muscles?"I asked him.

"Why do you sound surprised?"He asked me

"Because, the last Christmas card your family sent us. You looked shorter and weaker. "He just rolled his eyes at me.

As we walked through the door I saw Uncle Billy sitting in his wheelchair with a smile on his face. I waited till after my parents greeted him to say hi. After I talked to my Uncle Jake came up behind me.

"Your parents are letting you stay the whole summer right?"Jacob asked me

"Yeah a couple days after the party they are leaving but I'm staying till September first."I told him.

"Sweet, since you are staying I thought you might wanna meet a couple of my friends."Jacob told me. I told sure, because the only people I knew were family. He told me that his friends Quil and Embry would stop by later to hang out.

After about two hours we heard a knock on the door and Jacob went up to go get it. Then his two friends came in, shirtless and about as muscular as Jacob.

"Abby, this is Embry and Quil," Jacob said motioning to each of the guys, "Embry, Quil this is my cousin Abby." We all shook hands, and hung out in Jacobs living room for about an hour or two. Both of the boys were interested in hearing Jacob's most embarrassing moments. At about ten o'clock they were leaving when I overheard Embry talking to Jacob.

"Dude, you should bring her to Emily and Sam's tomorrow everyone will be there and she would fit right in with us." Embry said

"Really you think I should, she doesn't know about us dude and she's not allowed to."Jacob told him

"So, I'm pretty sure we can talk about other things other than that."I heard Quil say.

"All right, I'll see if she wants to go."After that they left.

Jake came back to the living room.

"So tomorrow wanna go meet some of my other friends?"He asked me. I just nodded my head.

That night I was curious to see what Jacob meant by _she doesn't know about us and she's not allowed to._ I just let it go and let sleep take me over. I was excited to meet more of Jakes friends.

**Review tell me what you think next chapter she will meet the rest of the pack and a certain wolf that takes a liking to her, but please review and tell me if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone this is the second chapter what do you think Abby will think of the pack. Please review you always think that everyone else review but that's what they think too so please review if it's good or bad or any suggestions please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga books Stephenie Meyer does**

I woke up that morning I was excited to meet more of my cousins friends I hope they are as funny as his other friends. I had such a good time last night. I got up and got dressed and went downstairs to see Uncle Billy.

"Good morning Uncle Billy." I said to him.

"Good morning Abigail, "that was my full name, "that is one the things I like about you." He told me. I had no I idea what he meant. I must have given him a confused look because he started to explain what he meant.

"No matter when or where you are always happy and have a smile on your face. I don't think I have seen you sad, even when you left La Push." I thought about it and it was true I'm almost always happy, or at least in front of people I was never sad in public or at least on the outside. When I left La Push I silently cried myself to sleep every night for a year, but my parents never knew. As far as my parents they said they couldn't of asked for better child, I rarely had a tantrum, I almost never talk back all in all I was a good child.

"I guess I never thought about that, whenever things are tough I just look at the good that can come out of it "I told my Uncle.

"Abigail, could you do me a favor?" he asked me.

"Of course" I responded.

"Will you please wake up Jacob; I don't want him to sleep all day." I nodded and made my way to Jakes room.

I opened his door and I saw him sleeping on his bed which looked about a foot too small for him. I walked over to him. I started to gently shake him, but he wouldn't wake up. So I decided that I wanted to have fun with this. I went to the kitchen got a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water. I slowly walked into his room making sure he wasn't awake; I didn't want to screw this up. Once I was by his bed I threw the water on him.

"What the hell!" Jacob said sleepily. I was literally rolling on the ground laughing. Jacob rolled his eyes "People wonder why I was glad when my sisters moved out." he said. I thought about that for a minute.

"Wait this isn't the first time that that has happened." I said as I began to laugh harder. I told him I was sorry and that if I didn't do this he wouldn't have woken up, after that I left his room and went to his small living room. A couple minutes later Jacob came down dressed in jean cut offs and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, do you wanna go and meet the rest of my friends?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I followed Jake out to his car and got slid into the passenger seat. It was a short drive until we came to a nice looking house. As I got out of car and I could hear people talking inside. Jacob just walked right in and motioned for me to follow him. I slowly walked in, everybody stopped talking and they just stared at me.

"Everyone this is my cousin Abby," Jacob said, "Abby this is Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, and you've met Embry and Quil." He finished. Damn that is a lot of people. I waved at them, most of them were sitting in the small living room that barely held all of them, Emily was in the in the kitchen cooking.

"Where are Seth and Leah?" Jacob asked it was hard to believe there were more people.

"Leah is in one of those _moods_ again and Seth stayed behind with her." I think it was Jared who answered I was still confused on who was who.

"Nope, not anymore just got a text from the kid, said he is on his way." Embry corrected.

"Sweet, does anyone know the score of the Mariners game I forgot to check before I left." Jacob said to the boys. I'm not sure who but someone tuned into the channel. I looked around the inside of the house had a very nice cottage type feel to it. I looked at where all the guys were sitting, all of them wore jean cut offs and were _very_ muscular.

"Abby," Emily started, "would you like a muffin they're fresh out of the oven." The muffins were huge and looked delicious there was no way I could refuse.

"Sure." Was my reply. I took a bite of one and it tasted amazing, I looked over and saw Jake staring at the plate with one muffin left on it. Emily must have seen this too.

"Jacob would you like the last muffin?" she asked with a slight laugh. Just then another person came through the door. I turned around and saw him; he looked at me and the way he looked at me…

**So I'm going to leave you guys hanging see what happens next and how people react. Also I will not be updating for 2 weeks I'm going on vacation and there is no wifi to update this but I will be writing so as soon as I get back I will upload them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey everyone sorry it has taken like over three months to update I'm sooo sorry my summer was hectic and I was busy with practice and I'm grounded for 10 weeks but I'm ungrounded for a week , I should be doing my homework right now but I don't feel like it so I'm gonna shut up and start chapter 3 (btw, this takes place after breaking dawn)**

**Disclaimer: as much as I want to I don't own twilight cuz if I did this would be in the story.**

**(Seth's pov)**

"Come on Leah, let's go!" I shouted to my sister.

"I already told you I'm not going." She responded.

I don't get why she does this, well I do I mean losing the love of your life to your cousin who is like a sister to you has to suck. I feel bad for her I really do but it can get annoying.

"Come on Lee, Jacobs's cousin is in town and we are supposed to meet her please come." I said to her.

"Fine, but if anyone says one rude thing to me I will punch them I don't care if he's my alpha and you can't stop me." She called back.

"Fine Leah but can we please go, now."I replied

"Whatever Seth just go I'll be the in a minute." My sister said.

I texted Embry that we were on our way. I stripped down tied my clothes on my ankle and phased, I saw my sister walk towards me.

_Why the hell do I have to go Seth? It's not like I wanna meet her in the first place._

_Come on you never know, you could be best friends _I told Leah

_Yeah, ok. Like hell we will be friends. _She replied

_Just get to know her before you judge. _

_We're here. _Is all she said before she went behind a tree and phased back and changed.

I phased right after and pulled on my cut offs and t-shirt.

As I was walking up the steps to the house I smelled the most amazing scent ever it was indescribable. I know it sounds weird but it smelled like… home, I really don't know how to describe it, maybe in time I'll be able to figure it out.

I opened the door and I saw a girl with shoulder length hair she turned around. Right then the world changed I was staring at the most beautiful girl in the world. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. I knew what just happened I had just imprinted on Jacobs cousin.

Jacob dropped the muffin he was eating. Shit, he figured it out. And now he's gonna kill me. Awesome. I looked back at… wow I don't even know her name I'm so pathetic she's probably wondering why I'm staring at her.

"Um… hi I'm Abby, Jacobs's cousin." Said the most beautiful voice ever, after I still didn't say anything she leaned in closer and whispered, "You know this is the part where you say your name back."

"I… uh… I'm... Cleth Seawater." I stuttered. Wait did I just say my name wrong, yup I think I did I am such a loser. She gave me this puzzled look and tilted her head to the side. Leah started to laugh.

"His name is Seth Clearwater." She said stiffeling her laugh.

"Well that would make more sense I've never heard the name Cleth before." She said with a slight giggle.

"Seth outside. Now." Jacob said through gritted teeth, shit now I have to hear him yell at me about imprinting.

"Damnit Seth! Are you kidding me first Paul on my sister and now you with my cousin are you effing kidding me." He started pacing, I just stood there with my head down and my hands shoved in the pockets of my cut offs.

"I know Jacob, but I couldn't help it, she's just so beautiful and her voice is, it's just indescribable."

"Seth, I know you're a good kid and all, but it's just hard since every time a family member comes to town someone they get imprinted on. It's up to her if she wants to go out with you, but if you hurt her even in the slightest bit I will kick your ass and tear you limb from limb."

I was not expecting that reaction hell, I was just happy I didn't get punched, that's happened to Paul.

"I would never ever even think of hurting her, she means everything to me. You know how I feel Jake."I replied.

"Sure, sure c'mon let's get back out there, just be thankful I like you." He had no idea how happy I was.

We walked back into the house and I saw her talking to Leah, I hope Leah didn't say anything mean to her. I walked over towards where they were sitting hopefully this time I won't embarrass myself talking to her. I took three steps when I felt to hands grab me by my shoulders. Paul and Jared of course, and now is when the never ending make-fun-of-Seth game begins.

"Really guys you can't do this later when she's not here I want to talk to her."I said to my pack mates.

"What's your problem man you imprinted you should be happy, "they whispered, "We weren't here to mess with you we came over to congratulate you "Jared finished.

"Welcome to the club, oh and we kind of had a bet going so did Jacob punch you or not, or did he start shaking like he was gonna phase?" Paul asked.

"He didn't do either; Jake was ok with it as long as I never hurt her which I wouldn't anyways."I responded.

"Really that bullshit when I imprinted he punched me, then phased, then attacked me and now I owe Jared ten dollars."Paul complained.

"Yeah you also imprinted on his sister who is closer to him than his cousin that he doesn't see often, and you shouldn't be betting against Jared you almost always lose." I retorted.

Paul rolled his eyes and walked away, Jared just shrugged. I looked over to Leah talking to Abbey to see if Leah approved I gave her a hopeful glance. She gave me thumbs up. I continued to walk over to them which was my original plan. I walked up to them, as soon as I got there Leah got up saying that she needed a drink or something , I'm not really sure I was focusing on Abbey.

"so, uh, Abbey since your new, well not new, but since you haven't been here in years, "I started rambling, "I was wondering if I could show you around tomorrow, like a tour." I sort of stuttered towards the end.

She smiled at me I felt the world light up around me. "Sure that sounds like fun; I don't remember where anything is either. We could start around noon if it works for you." She said.

"Cool, it's a date, well not a date, date, unless you want it to be one."I really need to work on my talking skills in front of her.

She giggled slightly "it's a date." Jacob called her over saying that they needed to leave. Mainly it was because he didn't want the guys to slip up about the wolf thing. I couldn't wait until tomorrow that's for sure.

**A/N: again I'm soooooo sorry about not updating please review and ill update later this week.**


End file.
